Ceph
This page is a candidate for'' Merging with page Ceph''. Please contact an administrator. The Aliens in Crysis are a group of highly advanced beings whose technology seems to be centered around coldness. The Aliens are hostile towards humans and they speak with electronic voices very simmilar to English language. They have probably evolved in the Triangulum Galaxy, Messier 33, 4 million light years from Earth, as they sent a distress signal there during awakening. The aliens are Cephalopods, squids, as it is stated in Crysis 2. Crysis *Naked Alien - The Alien creatures themselves. *Alien Trooper - A small Alien robotic infantry unit. *Alien Scout - A highly maneuverable flying Alien machine. *Alien Hunter - A large four-legged Alien machine armed with multiple weapons, making it highly dangerous. *Alien Warrior - A massive and heavily armed Alien warship. *Alien Spaceship - The massive Alien construct from which all the other Aliens come from. Crysis Warhead *Guardian Trooper - A small Alien unit used for shielding generic Troopers. *Leader Trooper - Alien unit equipped with MOAR, plays a leader role. *Orange Scout - Flying Alien unit serves as a bomber. *Container - Alien unit that did not self-destruct, kept in a Nuclear Container. *Red Hunter - Large 4-legged Alien used as heavy assault unit. Crysis 2 Ceph - or Cephalopods are the new Alien Units in Crysis 2. Come in 3 variants. *Stalker or Ceph Organisms - most mobile and fastest of the Ceph. *Grunt or Ceph Assault Units - slower but more powerful than the Stalkers. *Heavy - or Ceph Devastator Units - slowest but the strongest of the cephs. Pinger - large tripod attack unit, acts as a boss alien. Alien weaponry *Molecular Accelerator (MOAC) - This weapon never runs out of ammo and shoots ice shards. *Molecular Arrestor - (MOAR) - This weapon shoots out a powerful freeze ray. *Singularity Cannon - This weapon takes several seconds to charge, but its blast causes a massive explosion. *Gravity Bomb Launcher - Found in Warhead. Used by the Orange Scout, slow but can inflict serious damage. *Smart Missiles - Used by Red Hunter. Automatically guide themselves to the target with a great accuracy. *Alien Beam - An unnamed beam weapon found in Warhead. Used by Red Hunter and Scout. Tactics Almost all Aliens can be easily defeated with the Gauss Rifle. Smaller ones can be cut down in seconds by the Shotgun, SCAR and the FY71 with the Incendiary Ammo. Larger and more powerful aliens like Scouts and Hunters require LAW, Hurricane and the Gauss rifle to take them down. Crysis 2 The aliens in Crysis 2, which still relate to the aliens from the original games, have adapted along with the humans in order to dominate the intense warzones of Earth, going so far as to mimic their foes and commence an extreme overhaul of their technology. They have replaced their hovering Trooper automatons with trained Alien warriors in the flesh, equipped with minimalized, 7-foot high humanoid on-foot Exosuits that grant them incredible strength, speed and agility, making them more lethal than ever before. Troopers come in two varieties: Common Soldiers and larger, tougher and more powerful Brutes. Their standard weapons technology features some new additions in the form of fission-energy, among others, but most of their original technology has been kept and tweaked. They also use a killer plague as a branch of bio-warfare. They still utilize cryo-electrical energies in their weaponry, but it has been enhanced to a degree. Their Hunters and Scouts have been replaced with huge, heavily-armed tripod tanks known as Pingers, and aerial vehicles armed with energy missiles and charged drop-bombs that mimic human military bicopters. and make use of specialized dropships to transport troops and equipment by means of pods. However, it is not just their technobionics and equipment that they have overhauled; the Aliens have somehow been able to induce an extreme biological adaption in their own bodies as well. They have become glowing pink-orange creatures that are now able to tolerate the climate, temperature, atmosphere and gravity of Earth, also supplanting all of their limbs save for their vital tentacles in exchange for full use of those of their Exosuits. With all of this taken into account, Aliens very much hardier after their Adaptation, and rightly so. They have found Earth to be much less forgiving than their home hive, but will not halt their ruthless slaughter until the planet is either theirs to rule, or a dead and decimated husk lost to the dark of space. They shall no longer allow mere machines to do their work for them; the war is between themselves and humanity. They strike with catastrophic force in their vicous and sinister bid to conquer the planet, and only one man has the power to drive them back. That man is Alcatraz, equipped with the single most powerful piece of technology ever created by mankind: The Nanosuit 2.0... Image:Crysis2_Trailer2_Aliens1.png|An alien in the wreckage of a building. Image:Crysis2_Trailer2_Aliens2.png|An alien looking down into a destroyed helicopter. Category:Enemies Category:Factions